Things Arent Always As They Seem
by HumperAndToxic2008
Summary: A Oneshot We ve just both writen up. Something different haha. Hope you enjoy, its a ocxtyson and please let us know what you think x


"If you do that dare, I`ll be your slave for the day" The sound of doubt filled within the strawberry blond`s voice tone, as he gazed his lime green eyes upon the broad blonde female before him. Michael admired his friend for her confidence but this was really putting her popularity to the test. "Come on, dress up as a twat and walk over to Tyson asking him to the dance" The American smirked.

Eddie burst out laughing and highfives Michael, as the two cocky jocks really knew they got to Ann as she twitched within her seat and slammed her coke glass on to the lunch table loudly within the small cantine. "Fine, but you girls will eat your words I promise you" Nobody called her a coward and got away with it. Before making her way to the girls bathroom, dragging along the drama lesson costume she had within her bag pack. Changing.

"Now to just sit here and watch the girl fail"

* * *

The champion walked through the school area with his two best friends at his side. Gazing round, something about to day was different, but he just couldn't put his finger on it! Groups of girls where huddled togther giggling and running around with card's. Tyson even seen Hillary run past with a huge red balloon.

"You guys all ready for the dance tonight?" The enthusiastic blond asked his blue eye bright with excitement like a kid in a candy store "I already had 3 girls ask me to the dance! I wish I could take them all though" the flirt Max shrugged and gave a wink to one of the passing girls.

"Dance?" Tyson's eyes widened he had forgotten all about it! Today was Valentines Day! and the world Campion has no date! That was a shock to the confident teen's ego.

But beside him who already had a date was the Ex-White Tiger Rei Kon. The broad chinise male smiled as he spotted a young lady make her way over towards the group looking confident and 'different' to what the boys expected. "Not got a date Tyson?" Rei mumbled. "Shes walking your way".

Walking over with her long blonde hair slapped up and her chestnut brown predator eyes hidden behind a huge pair of square glasses, whilst her bright smile was surrounded with braces. Looking smarter than any girl a man had ever seen in school uniform. The smart looking girl walked over and gasped in excited. "I`ve waited so long for this" The nerdy looking girl shrieked, looking so pale without her make-up.

Tyson gasped looking down at the Barbie gone wrong girl in front of him. The strong Japanese male couldn't help staring at the metal factory in her mouth " Hummm hey ?" Tyson said with an awkward smile, his teddy bear brown eyes looked at her up and down once again hoping she wasn`t going to do what he was thinking - Asking him to the dance.

"Hello Tyson Granger" Ann in desguise commented in a anxious tone hiding her real personality. Good practise for a drama lesson huh? - The blonde thought to herself not daring to look over her broad shoulder at Michael and Eddie who were watching her every movement. "I am such a huge fan! Do i get an autograph?" She felt a heat sensation brush upon her cheeks. "Or maybe a kiss?"

Stuck between speechless and laughter "Anything for a fan right ?" Tyson said before pulling out a pen from is school bag "An signature and peck on the cheek?" His voice was full of nerves hoping to make this encounter painless as possible. It wasn't that Tyson had anything against geeky girls, just not the one`s that obsessed about him.

Ignoring the awkward tension and scene slowly building up. Ann pulled out a notepad from her pocket, the girl prepared for the whole situation. "I would like a picture too, if thats fine with you" The broad blonde winked and smiled brightly showing her teeth deliberatly. Trying so hard to hold in her urge to laugh hard.

Meanwhilst fading into the background trying so hard to be supportive was the world champion beyblader`s best friends. Rei bit his bottom lip in a insecure mannor, knowing this girl was going to get hurt. But Max smiled brightly and loved the smart girl`s confidence - She`d be a great day out for the dance!

Tyson gave another goofy grin, his trade mark by now and nodded "I guess a picture will be okay? Where you want me to sign?" Tyson asked biting down at his lip as she flashed her mouth, full metal at him all the champion could think was – Sue your dentist.

Ann chuckled. "On my notepad then my bra. Shushhhhh dont tell my daddy though" The sly act came into play. "Leave your phone number there too" Running fingers through her silky blonde hair gazing her chestnut brown eyes into his softly as Ann felt her heart pound against her chest giving her the extra adrenaline and energy to carry on this act.

The world champion couldn't believe how confident the nerdy girl was " Haha lets not sign your bra so your daddy wont skin me?" Tyson said innocently, but for so reason his cheeks heated up. He smiled "What's your name then? " Tyson said as he signed down his name on the pink note-book he was holding out. "How's that?" The young male said wanting to get it over with.

"Tyson. I must get this off my chest too. I heard your not taking any girl to the dance yet." The dressed up girl got the hint from the notepad and refused to buy it. As everyone around the playground staired and started chuckling. Spotlight was upon them. "Go with me!" Refusing to state her name.

Tyson gasped as the words left her mouth, his brown eyes widened as he tried to hide his displease in the awkward tension. The world champion couldn't go with an obsessed geeky girl to the valentines dance, but for a second Tyson paused to think it over – He didn't have any other offers ? " I well. You see. There is this girl I like" Tyson said grabbing at excuse. "Her names Ann and well. Yea"

"I`ll go with her" A suprisingly excited voice tone entered the air making everyone around them laugh harder. "What? She seems fun and I think me and her would have a wild time at the dance" Max smiled and winked being his usual flirty self. "Your loss Tyson" The blond American added. In his eyes - Everyone looked attractive.

"Hey I haven't given her an answer yet" The feeling of competition from Tyson's blond best friend made him take a leap of faith to do something he wouldn't normally ever do. "I'll take her to the dance?" Tyson almost looked scared when he looked down at the girl before him "You have a nice dress right?" His tone full of hope, Tyson gulped feeling out of place.

Not knowing where to put her face, its as if the boys knew something Ann didnt. Hearing something huge that made her muscles tense and her tongue tied. Tyson had no idea what he`d just done, confessed to the actual girl he liked. "Well, have you asked this girl Tyson? Because I dont mind going with Max if you really really like her" The actor smiled again yet only insecurely.

Tyson looked down at the nameless geek, there was something about the way she looked up at him through those ridicules glasses "Well I haven't asked her yet " Tyson admitted, but he did want to. The blonde always made him smile for some reason, even if he hasn't known Ann that long but he did like her. "I hope she says yes" Tyson winked thinking of going to the dance with the confident girl from his class.

"With me it is then!" Rei slapped his forehead as Max confidently made his way over to Ann and hugged her.

* * *

Dressed back to normal within her school uniform, pushing her socks down to her ankle and loosening her tie that just rested upon her rounded breasts. The blonde removed her glasses and gazed upon herself in the tidy girls toilets mirror with her chestnut brown eyes. Not believing how well that went, yet so odd. The confession Tyson made made Ann`s heart beat in a rough pace, pounding against her chest and her stomach wrenched. "I`m so going to dress a muslim and get him again though" The perfect guy just shattered as the broad blonde couldnt believe how the world champion judged upon a girl. Placing the outfit back into the pink school bag before walking over to her "friends" Michael and Eddie, who just leaned against the playground wall with the cheerleaders around them.

"Oh you did a brilliant show"

Comments flew into her direction and Ann cracked a smiled enjoying the attention as the peer group pressure was always a weakness for the broad blonde. "Wait till Tyson finds out he confessed to the right girl" A cheerleader girl laughed in a annoying tone.

It didn't take Tyson long to get over the little shock of his new nerdy fan. But Max will take good care of the anxious girl. The Beyblader then went to go look for the girl he had his chestnut brown eyes set up. But would say definatly go with him? Well then again why not? He was Tyson after all. Smiling to himself the well built male walked towards his target "Ann!"

Hearing the familiar voice tone echo through her ears, the broad blonde glanced over her shoulder towards the broad Japanese male who was making his way over to the popular crowd with the same old goofy smile upon his face. "Heya" Ann mumbled and cracked a faint smile standing up to him. "Whats up?"

Tyson took a moment to look her over feeling lik he missed some big clue or something but brushed the thought aside and set his mind back on to his mission ! "Well I heard that you needed someone to take you to the dance, and I want to be that someone" The young teenager said with slight warm sensation over his cheeks as he desperately fought to keep his cool in front the attractive blonde.

"I heard about this morning" Ann answered and folded her arms. "Judging girls for how they are" Ignoring the popular people behind her. "I was shocked" The blonde once again had to hold her laughter within her, as he gazed her chestnut brown eyes within his brown eyes once again, trying to fight the sensation of her heart arguing with her brain.

Tyson looked at the blond in confusion for a moment "Hey what does that mean?" Then it struck Tyson she must have seen him with that geeky girl, despite the humiliation and shame that was clawing at Tyson's conscience "It wasn't what it looked like?" Tyson said looking into her chestnut eyes. "I didn't see you watching?"

Instantly and suddenly not knowing where to put her face from the unexpected twist, Ann bit her bottom lip then opened her mouth, to find the excuse just wouldnt come out her throat. "I was...behind you?" The British blonde refused to look uncool now.

"Yea, when you confessed you fancied her"

Tyson soon silenced as his face turned an bright shade of red, he looked at Ann for along moment and his brain started to work as his hamster started to run on its little wheel again. "You have the same shoe's and back pa…..IT WAS YOU! YOU TRICKED ME!" Tyson exploded with mixed emotions anger, humiliation and surprise.

"Is the offer still there though?" Ann winked, she`d do anything to get her hands upon the attractive broad Bladebreaker before her. "Hey you said i make you laugh so come on".


End file.
